FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35 ---- Shadedsun came back into camp, feeling a little bit queasy. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:37, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Daisyheart waited for Crow to answer--- Meanwhile, Mallowbreeze waited for Adder's reply as well. FISH The Happy cat 19:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (someone has to find Ruby hissss) Ruby peeked through the bushes, watching a queen pick up prey before going to eat it and sun herself. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:44, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ec'd) "It's decent, although a lot has gone on recently." Adderfang meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:45, August 2, 2015 (UTC) " I should have been there," Mallowbreeze said regretfully. " I wish I had been there." she dropped her gaze and closed her eyes. FISH The Happy cat 19:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Adderfang lifted her head with his paw. "Cheer up," he meowed. The return of Thunder! 19:59, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (gotta catch a turkey) Ruby watched a warrior come back in from hunting. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) She gave him a wry purr, turning her head back to face the camp once more. " I suppose I should, shouldn't I?" she felt her heart swell with love for FlameClan and turned her gaze back to Adderfang. " Thank you, I can stand now." FISH The Happy cat 20:01, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lel. Btw Blazer, cats are weird when it comes to love and age. Look at BramblexSquirrel. Or my OC couple from Thunderheart's Legacy, FirepeltxSquirrelfeather. Firepelt is 28 moons and Squirrelfeather is 41 moons. For cats, age matters not.) Adderfang nodded and slowly padded a bit further from her, but he couldn't get his eyes off her. He was in love. The return of Thunder! 20:05, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (lol. It's so random and hilarious tho. Stormver, Mallow can find Ruby) Mallowbreeze gave the tom a thankful nod. He was the firs cat she'd spoken with in a long, long time. FISH The Happy cat 20:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ja love is that way :3) Adderfang left her, but she still haunted his thoughts. Haunted? No, blessed. The return of Thunder! 20:11, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Okay this is funny this is) Mallowbreeze closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of the Clan she loved. StarClan can't take me! ''Determination surged through her pelt. The birdsong might not be that clear in her ears anymore, but her heart was just as well.-- Bravelight growled when a strange scent hit his nostrils. His sense of smell told her that it was a female rogue, close by. He froze and called out. " Who's there?" FISH The Happy cat 20:13, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (It sounds redundant...but I love love XD) Adderfang looked at the sky. "Featherspirit, are you there?" he meowed sadly. His mother was ruthlessly killed by the abominable Owlfur shortly after Adderfang had become a warrior. Adderfang missed her bitterly. (Why is it most of my characters have their mothers killed? o_O) The return of Thunder! 20:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh Mallow also lost her mother! There must be angst. Okay now I must replace Mallowbreeze with Bravelight) Mallowbreeze's enhanced sense of smell told her something was wrong with Adderfang. It smelle like... sadness. The elder turned and gazed at him out of kind eyes. " Something wrong?" FISH The Happy cat 20:20, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What dost thou meanst?) Adderfang turned to her. "Just thinking..." he meowed. He didn't want to burden her. The return of Thunder! 20:23, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst isn't a word lol. Angst is like when they have an emotional conversation). " Oh? I know grief, you know. I know it a little too well...." FISH The Happy cat 20:26, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (meanst is an OLD, OLD word. Like, very old. You rarely even find it in the Bible, it's that old.) Adderfang nuzzled her gently. "I'm sorry..." The return of Thunder! 20:32, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ("ORIGIN: Middle English: from Old French ''meien from Latin medianus ''‘middle'"- so say dictionary, idk tho) Mallowbreeze was startled by his kindness she moved a step back and shrugged. " No need to be sorry. But what's troubling you?" FISH The Happy cat 20:50, August 2, 2015 (UTC)\ (meanst does NOT mean angst. Meanst translates from Old English as "mean") Adderfang looked at his paws, embarrassed to the zenith. "My mother...she..." he struggled not to break out into tears. "She was murder...murdered...by...Owlfur..." The return of Thunder! 20:52, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh no, I wasn't talking about angst! I was just saying that I couldn't find the word meanst in my dictionary, and when I searched it up that's what I found...) Mallowbreeze was shocked by his emotion. She struggled for something to say, knowing how awful that was. " It's a terrible thing loosing mothers, " Mallowbreeze said softly. " Did you ever... get revenge?" Ruby froze and sunk under the bushes, her russet fur sticking out like fire. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:09, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Oh lol) Adderfang looked up at her. "Yes," he meowed through clenched teeth, recalling the satisfying memory of Owlfur's death. "Me and Thunderheart killed her. But...somehow...I wasn't satisfied as I thought I'd be..." Adderfang trailed off, holding the anger and bitter hatred that welled up inside him. His anger made him feel invincible, and he felt he could kill all of DarkClan. He dug his claws into the ground and crouched close to the ground, holding himself back from lashing out at everything around him. Something inside the handsome silver tabby tom had snapped; he wanted more vengeance. He felt hungry for it. The return of Thunder! 21:14, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (Ok ok ok.. wtf is going on!?) Featherwhisp left the FlameClan camp, her head low and her tail ducked beneath her paws. ''Goodbye, FlameClan.. I'll see you later.. maybe. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:38, August 2, 2015 (UTC) (What do you mean. In rp, or in the parentheses?) The return of Thunder! 21:49, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan